vampier ravens
by lovemeEmmett
Summary: AH, what happens when the cullens move to Tree Hill, two of the grils get pregnat, and the ravens are in the campianship, caos is in the air and everything is up in the air, read and see how it all turns out
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a new story and it's a cross over between One Tree Hill and Twilight. There all human, it starts out in the Cullen's points of view then moves into the Scotts, ECT. Chapter 1 will be more of an explanation chapter then a chapter chapter. **

**So the pairings are = **

**Bella and Edward **

**Lucas and Brooke**

**Emmett and Rosalie**

**Haley and Nathan**

**Alice and Jasper **

**Payton and Jake (for OTH) **

**And really the only parent that you see is Karen and ****Carlisle.**

**There is some Mouth and Rachel to but not till later on. **

**So there all human I know that sucks but that's how it is lol.**

**So the story starts when the Culls move to tree hill, they get a big house three house down from the Scott house and they all go to tree hill high. **

**Its not really set in any season but you could say about season 3-4 on OTH. **

**So here we go. **

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Bpov**

Well I guess this is it, I can't believe its been a year already. It feels like just yesterday that I meet Edward and his family. Now my parents had been gone for almost 4 months and I'm finally starting to feel happy living with Edward and hi family. Were moving to a small town in North Carolina, it's some place called Tree hill. Edward and the boys say that they have a kick ass Basketball team, and Alice and Rose said that there cheerleading team rocks. It should be fun.

"Baby, love? You ok?" Edward said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist." we can come back to see them when ever you want I promise" he told me and kissed my temple. I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck, I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before running over to help Alice with a box and giggling and the expression on his face.

"You right Ali?" I said grabbing the bottom of the box and helping her put it in Emmett's jeep.

"I'm good thanks B"

"OK, is everybody ready? Good now let's head out and try get there before tomorrow night" Emmett laughed as he got in his Jeep with Rosalie, Alice and Jasper got in her yellow Porsche, and Edward and I got into his Volvo. Rosalie's car and Jasper bike were sent last week, to save on petrol. We speed of down the road and on our way to our new home. With all the moving trucks behind us.

**2-3 days later**

We were finally coming into the city limits, and I could see the Welcome to Tree Hill North Carolina sing up ahead. We had been driving for hours the last time we stopped was this mourning to eat breakfast, it was now 5pm and I was driving so that Edward could get some rest. Emmett was in front and he turned off onto a smaller road, along both sides of the road there were big houses. We drove fro another 15 min before Emmett turned again. We drove past a really big brick house that had a basketball court out font and there was about six teens our age sitting there talking and having fun. As we drove past they all looked up and watch as all our expensive cars and the moving trucks pasted them.

"Edward, baby, were here, time to wake up" I cooed to him and he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Oh thank god we can get out of this car now, I never thought that I wouldn't want to ride in my Volvo but now all I want to do is get some food and go to bed with you." He said to me as he leaned over and kissed me before we got out meeting the others.

We all stood in the drive way over our new house. It was really big almost bigger or about the same size as the one back in Forks. As we stood there Carlisle came out and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, how was the trip?"

**0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**HPOV **

It was a beautiful day in Tree hill today so we spent it down at the beach, it was fun hanging with every one together. After the beach we all came back to Debs place where me and Nathan were staying while she was in rehab, and Dan just didn't come around any more.

Brooke, Payton and I were sitting on the swings watching the boys play one on one and Jake was being there Ref. I was so happy that Lucas and Nathan were on speaking terms again, I hate when they fight over stupid little things.

"Haley, this ones for you babe" Nathan called to me and blew me a kiss, before slam ducking the ball. And boys started to play fighting and we watched them I Ah with the way that there muscles were contracting. After that they came over and stat with us to dehydrate, Nathan rapped his arm around my shoulder, Eww he was all sweaty.

"Nathan EEwww your all sweaty get off" I laughed and pushed his arm off. As we where all laughing three very nice and expensive looking cars drove past. The first was a really big Jeep, the second was a silver Volvo and the third was a yellow Porsche. We watched as three big moving trucks pasted just after there cars.

"Hey, new people cool, I wonder how old they are" Brooked asked,

"Their the Cullen's, there's Six kids all adopted and their dads a doctor and their mums a house designer or some like that", I told them, it helps that I help out in the office some times, non of my friends questioned how I new this but they all just kind of nodded.

"Well me and Brook best get going moms been having really bad mode swings, only two months till little Lily comes into this world, thank god. Keith's out of town so its just us taking care of her for the next week." Luke said as he stood up and pulled Brooke with him.

After every one left me and Nathan made some food and headed off to bed, he was quit excited to see if any of these new kids could play on the team, there were three spots open, and he really needed to fill them.

**0---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **

**-Mariah **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Sorry people but I don't know were to go with this story now, ideas would be great. Tell me what you would like to see or read to happen and I'll do my best to grant that wish. I know that I want Edward and Bella to be together and for him to meet her dad but that's about it. I have been writing more of my story _A little secret _atm. So yeah help would be great love you all,

-Mariah


End file.
